The invention is based on a metering and distribution valve assembly for a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine as described herein and finally claimed. A metering and distribution valve assembly is already known but as a result of play between the control slide and the slotted sleeve, a continuous change takes place in the radial position of the control slide. As a result of this change, the fuel quantities metered at the individual control slits vary in an undesirable manner.